Never Again
by Keeper of the Night
Summary: rating just in case. the title has nothing really to do with the story...but red it anyways. Sarah comes from America. how will Hiei react to this new commer? does sarahs past have anything to do with y she gets kidnapped? hmmm. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: greetings! i am the Keeper of the Night. this is not my first fan fiction...just the first one im posting. yahoo! im on a sugar high! hmmmm. before i get to the point of driving you all insane...ill let you read. now this is sorta just an intro. itll get good in a few chapters. just bear with me. i apologize ahead of time for any spelling of grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: sadly i do not own YYH...but i do own Sarah! muwahahahaha!  coughcough  i dont own Post-it notes either...but that im not sad about. Sarah is the only thing i own...nothing else is mine.

Chapter 1 

            "Uncle Peter!" called a teenage girl about 16 or 17 from the front door of a house. She wore a pair of baggy black pants, a black tank top with purple kanji on it, and a black army-style trench coat. The handle of a katana could be seen from her belt. On the ground on either side of her were two large suitcases. "Uncle Peter! I'm going to be late! It's a long drive to Tokyo!" Hearing no response, she decided to drive there herself. After pulling some of her black and blonde hair behind her ear, she picked up her suitcases and put them in the red and black convertible outside. The girl wrote a note on a Post-it note saying how she'd miss them and would call in a week.

            The girl climbed into her newly purchased convertible and adjusted the rear-view mirrors, reflecting her intense blue eyes back at her. She started the engine and began the long journey to Tokyo.

            Keiko sat on the bench outside of her families' restaurant. She glanced at her watch and then at the letter she held in her hand. '_I wonder where Sarah-chan is._' Keiko shrugged at her own question. '_Maybe there was traffic.'_

            Moments later, a red and black convertible pulled up. The girl inside looked around before she climbed out. She spotted Keiko and smiled. "Keiko-chan?"

            "Sarah-chan?" affirmed Keiko. She stood and embraced the girl.

            "It's so great to finally meet you." said Sarah. "You don't know how much it means to me for letting me stay here."

            "Not a problem at all." said Keiko. "Do you need help with your bags?"

            "No. I got it." said Sarah. She walked to the back of her car and pulled out the suitcases in the trunk.

            "Follow me." said Keiko. She led Sarah through the restaurant on the first floor and then down a set of stairs. At the bottom there was a large living room. On the right was a door. Keiko opened it. "This will be your room."

            "It's very nice." said Sarah as she entered the room.

            "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs in my room." said Keiko as she went back up the stairs.

            "Arigato gozimas." called Sarah after Keiko. She looked around the room. A double bed was set in the far corner. On a wall across from the bed was a large dresser. On the wall next to the door was a desk with a lamp on it. The purple walls were bare except for the clock above the desk. On the bed were different shades of purple sheets. There was a door next to the bed. Sarah opened it and found a large walk-in closet. Already adorning some of the hangers were several school uniforms. On the far wall on the closet was another door, leading to a full bathroom.

            Sarah walked back into her room and started to unpack her suitcases. One was filled with clothes, which she emptied into the dresser. She hung the few skirts she owned, a dress, her other trench coat, and her cape in the closet. Sarah opened the remaining suitcase and began to empty its contents. Inside was a CD player, CD's, a few rolled up posters, a cloth bag, several books, many notebooks, and three sketchbooks. She taped the posters onto the walls and put the rest of the stuff into the compartments of the desk. She took the cloth bag and set on the shelf above the hangers. She took the empty suitcases and set them on the closet floor.

            Sarah looked at the school uniforms that hung there. They consisted of a dark red skirt and vest, a white long-sleeve blouse, white knee-highs, and a black tie. The pocket of the vest bore the school crest. a gold octagon surrounded a red dragon with kanji underneath is that read "Kanichi High".

            Sarah chuckled as the tapped the crest. "Now isn't that fitting?" Sarah took off her trench coat she was wearing and hung it with the other one. Once her coat was off, Sarah's katana was in plain sight. The long black scabbard had a silver dragon winding itself down. A red sash held it to her belt. Sarah untied it and set it on the shelf above the hangers next the cloth bag she had placed there earlier.

            "Sarah-chan!" came Keikos voice from upstairs. "Dinner time!"

            "I'm coming!" called back Sarah as she climbed the stairs.

A/N: so? what did yaw think? am i any good? pleas review! i may be a pyre...but pleez keep the flames to a minimum. please and thank you! until next time...ciaoness!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello! how are you all? although i doubt many people are reading this. lol. before i begin with a new chapter...i would like to thank and dedicate this chappie to Kat1132...my first and probably only reviewer. thank you so much! i love you! so...on with the story! o by the way...im not sure how to spell Keikos last name...so dont shoot me if its wrong.

Disclaimer: unfortunately...i do not own YYH. i wish i did so hiei could me mine...but its not.

Chapter 2 

            The Ukimora family and Sarah sat at one of the tables of the resturaunt on the ground floor.

            "This looks delicious, Mrs.Ukimora." complimented Sarah.

            "Why thank you." said Mrs.Ukimora as she passed a plate of food to Keiko.

            "So," started Mr.Ukimora. "We hear that you're originally from America." Sarah nodded. "When did you decide to come to Japan?"

            "Two years ago." said Sarah. "It was my uncle who suggested it."

            "You speak Japanese very well for only having spken it for two years." said Mrs.Ukimora.

            "Actually, I've been speaking it for the past ten years as a second language." corrected Sarah.

            "Wow!" excliamed Mr.Ukimora. "Now, I assume Keiko wants you to help her with her English."

            "It would be my pleasure to help Keiko-chan," said Sarah.

            "How long have you two been exchanging letters?" asked Mrs.Ukimora.d

            "For almost a year." responded Keiko.

            The conversation ended ther as people began to eat. After all the food had been consumed and the plates cleared away, Keiko told Sarah about the school whe would start attending the next day.

            "It specializes in science. The day starts at 7:30 and ends at 2:30. It's about a fifteen minute walk from here, and that's including stopping at Kurama's house. And no, you can't drive. They don't have a student parking lot."

            "Kuso." cursed Sarah under her breath. "Kurama? He's the friend that goes there too, right?"

            "Yup. We can go meet everyone now if you want." suggested Keiko.

            "Sure!" agreed Sarah

            "Mom! Dad! I'm taking Sarah to meet the guys!" called Keiko as they headed for the door. After slipping on their shoes, Keiko and Sarah began to walk down the street. After about ten minutes of walking, they found themselves at a small, dimmly lit cafe.

            "How do you know they're here? asked Sarah as she followed Keiko through the door.

            "They're always here." said Keiko. And sure enough, she spotted Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan sitting in a booth in the far corner. She and Sarah walked over. "Hey guys!"

            "Who's that?" asled Yusuke pointing to Sarah. 

            "This it my penpal, Sarah." introduced Keiko.

            "**That's** Sarah?" asked Kuwabara. Botan smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

            "Well, you diserved it." said Botan.

            Sarah watched all this, being very amused by it all.

            "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan." introduced Keiko, pointing to each one in turn.

            "Hi." greeted Sarah semi-sheepishly.

            Botan jumped up and grabbed Sarah's hand. "It's so nice to meet you. Keiko-chan's told us a lot about you. I'm Botan, guide to-"

            Botan was cut off by a smack from Yusuke. "Cool is." he warned through gritted teeth.

            "Guide to the Spirit World?" finished Sarah. "The concept of Reikai is nothing new to me." She recieved blank stares from all but Kurama, who wore a grin. "HYou could tell, couldn't you?" Kurama nodded. "Well, for the rest of you who can't tell, I'm ¾ demon."

            "3/4?" asked Kuwabara. "I've only heard of half and full."

            "Well, technically, you can be any percentage demon." said Botan.

            "My mother was full youkai and my dad was half." explained Sarah.

            A waitress came over and inturrupted their conversation. "Would you two like anything to drink?"

            "I'll have a carmel latte." said Sarah. "Do you want anything Keiko-chan? It's on me."

            "I'll have a de-caf. Black." said Keiko. The waitress left and returned with two cups. When the waitress left again Kurama turned to Sarah. "So what kind of demon are you?"

            "Dragon youkai." replied Sarah shortly before taking a sip of her latte.

            Botans eyes widened. "Dragon? They're really rare!"

            "Really?" asked Yusuke.

            Sarah turned to Keiko. "Is he always this much of an idiot?" she asked in English.

            Keiko nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, him and Kuwabara. They're always getting into trouble."

            "Hey! No Fair!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "We can't speak English!"

            "Well, that's the whole reason I'm here." said Sarah in a fake innocence. "To help Keiko-chan with her English."

            Keiko looked at her watch. "We'd better get home before my parents throw a fit." The two girls stook.

            "I'll stop by your house tomorrow on the way to school tomorrow?" Sarah suggested to Kurama, who nodded in agrement. And with that, Keiko and Sarah turned to go home.

A/N: howd u guys like it? pleez review! if i have time later...i might post another chappie today. but after today im not gonna be able to update for about a month...so ill say bye bye for now!


End file.
